I Should Have Cheated
by calleighstorres
Summary: 'I might as well have cheated on you.' Comforting himself with a phone call to a friend and some chai tea seemed like a good enough idea for getting over a break-up. CaRWash (friendship, or ship). Inspired by 'I Should've Cheated' by Keyshia Cole.


**Authors Notes: Based on the song 'I Should Have Cheated' by Keyshia Cole.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But you already know that.**

* * *

_"I SHOULD HAVE CHEATED"_

Ryan saw his girlfriend kissing some FBI guy. Was he sad? Not really. He wasn't really sure why he wasn't mad. Maybe it was because he was sure she had cheated before, but he was working a double shift and didn't really have the time to confront her about it until he had his day off following the three days in a row he'd been working. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind that she wasn't. Not even deep down.

That's when Ashley looked up and saw Ryan turn away. She left the guy where he was and walked over to him. "It's not what it looks like. He's just a friend. I thought you were working-" Ryan didn't want to hear her pathetic excuses. Why did she not even bother to break up with him if she was out sleeping around with other guy behind his back? "I've been working my ass off for almost two weeks, this was my day off." was all he said before he left her there. Standing beside a bench in complete as.

'_He left me?' _Ashley thought to herself in disbelief. She was so used to being the one to leave, that Ryan leaving, and breaking up her, was a sign that he wasn't as stupid as he had supposed she thought he was.

Wolfe got back to his apartment and slammed the door. Was he really stupid to have even allowed himself to be in a relationship that was failing before it had even gone anywhere? Maybe. She cheated on him twice before, and lied about it. There wasn't really a point of him even saying it. She knew what she did, and still chose to not be honest to him like he was some gullible twenty year old. And he wasn't. He was a man in his mid-late twenties with a reasonable college GPA and a working profession, even if he was a bit introverted.

"I might as well have cheated with the times she lied to me." He mumbled to himself, brewing himself some tea. Ryan wasn't sure why he didn't want coffee but it didn't hurt to make a change for once.

The young man got out a mug and put it on the counter. Honestly, he did realise how lonely it could be living the way he did. Working so hard that socializing didn't happen too often unless it had to. Ryan had slept most of the day, until he woke up properly and went to the park where Ashley had wrongly asked to meet him. He'd prepared himself for what he saw, which is why he had so little of an emotional reaction. He knew it.

Ryan put his iPod playlist on shuffle and poured himself some tea.

_'I might as well have cheated on you'_

It was while that song played, he questioned his own feelings.

The tea reminded him of his co-worker, Calleigh Duquesne, and her liking for this kind of stuff. He'd learnt to like it because of her. Uncanny it was. Ryan knew he had to get himself back on his feet soon enough. He couldn't stay stuck in this world where he feels like he's nothing. Because he isn't. And deep down he knows that.

It was the phone call he received that put him out of his depressive thinking as he answered the call. "This is Wolfe." He answered in his usual work tone of voice. Low and austere.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us for drinks?"

"I don't know, Cal. I'm not really in the mood for beer today and I have some tea instead."

Calleigh was confused. "You? Drinking Tea?.. what happened?"

Ryan forced a laugh. "Haha, nothing. I just broke up with Ashley, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Calleigh wanted to believe him, because he was quite an honest guy, but he was lying and it was clear that something else was bothering him. She was hoping that maybe she could figure out what. "No, wait! I have time to talk."

His eyes widened. He didn't expect her to even care about his still relationship that, once again, burnt to flames. "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure. Hit me."

Ryan started vaguely, then soon found his trust in the petite blonde and began to open up about his inner worries about his lack of companionship. Calleigh understood completely as to what he was saying and couldn't really judge him. It wasn't easy having such a demanding job and actually credited him for doing the right thing. Not accusing too soon while also knowing when to leave. It made her realise he was actually a very thoughtful and smart man who only did what he thought was best for everyone as opposed to just him and that sometimes.. you had to think of yourself in order to move on.

That's when he knew he was over it. He had everything he needed and didn't need to think about people who tried to play him. Ryan was too smart for that - much to some people's demise. But it was good for him because it meant he knew when someone was trying to play him.. he couldn't say the same for some other colleagues.

"You want to go for that drink now?"

"How about I make you tea instead?" He offered.

Calleigh laughed. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that."


End file.
